Photography is a popular pastime. Images, including digital images produced through digital photography, are prevalent. Images also can be produced by graphical editing software (e.g., image editing or drawing software), video equipment, rendering systems, scanners, tomography scanners, and radio telescopes.
Images often represent people and, in particular, the faces of people. Facial detection relates to determining whether images represent one or more faces. Facial recognition (or recognition) relates to identifying a person represented in an image. Recognition can be accomplished by comparing selected facial features from a graphical face to a facial database. Facial recognition algorithms can identify faces by extracting landmarks corresponding to facial features from the image. For example, an algorithm may analyze the relative position, size, and shape of the eyes, nose, cheekbones, and jaw. Recognition algorithms include eigenface, fisherface, the Hidden Markov model, and neuronal motivated dynamic link matching.